


同归

by thatsaltruism



Category: 25th hour, Rounders
Genre: M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsaltruism/pseuds/thatsaltruism
Summary: 像坍圮的建筑，骨骼上裹着漂亮的人皮。
Relationships: Monty Brogan/Worm
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	同归

**Author's Note:**

> 我没脑子和能力，海涵了。  
> 起因是Rounders这个男配我一直觉得好浅，所以自作主张地拉了郎。

胖大的乌克兰人把后备厢门打开，路灯冷淡的光线漏进去，下颔削尖的男人正难耐地呻吟着，干涸的赤色粘在他的嘴角，一道横亘在鼻梁上的肿胀正渗着血色，令原本清秀的脸变得有些古怪。蒙提不耐地呵出一口烟雾，把燃烧着的烟头换到了左手：“这是什么？”  
“就是之前场里我们怀疑的那个赌鬼，”对方短促地笑了声，“抓到他出千了。”  
他耸了耸肩，倾身去触了下那残留着淤血的额角，男人立刻因痛楚而战栗了一下。蒙提有些好笑地抬起了眼：“这都是你们打的？”  
“他本来就带了伤，或许。”他回答，“你打算怎样？”  
蒙提一时未回答，他抬眼看了看未亮灯的公寓，终于说：“娜卓睡了，我带他上去。”  
“嘿，如果你女朋友在，”老卡摊了摊手，“我们可以把他扔了。我检查过，他身上没有什么钱。”  
蒙提若有所思地注视着后备箱里蜷缩的男人，即便人事不省，这张脸依然残余着轻浮而狡猾的神色，可正是那丝狡黠反衬出他五官里一种伶仃的秀气。  
“给我吧。”他说。  
浴缸有些凉，从水龙头里涌出的热气还未来得及令瓷白的质地变得温暖，男人便打了个激灵，睁开了眼。他看见正垂眼注视着自己的人，立刻瑟缩着求告道：“我很抱歉，让我走吧。”  
蒙提抿了下唇，示意他不要说话。他摘下花洒，让热水冲去碍眼的血迹。浴室明亮的光线令他可以把对方看得更清楚，那张脸其实长得十分无辜，若是他能做到一言不发的话。他蹲下身，瘦长的手指小心地将药粉敷在狰狞的伤口，动作带着刻意的轻，令不知所措的赌鬼一时忘了呼痛。  
“不是第一次被抓了吧？”蒙提贴近了他的耳廓，声音低柔得让人误以为那里面沾染了感情，“小虫。”  
男人的肩膀一瞬间绷紧了，显然，他并不是在畏惧接下来潜在的暴力，而是已经准备好了尽可能化解疼痛。蒙提伸手卡在他的膝弯，将还穿着湿涩衣物的人从浴缸里捞了起来。  
“我把你清理干净了，”他蹲到安放了男人沙发旁，声音依然轻得近于哑然，“现在你该回报我了，连带着你在我的地盘上出千的那份。”  
“嘘——”他伸手去解扣着细瘦腰胯的腰带时适时地打断了小虫未出口的一句粗口，“我女朋友睡着了，杜尔也睡着了，我不希望你吵醒他们。”  
“唔……”蒙提的手指轻柔地抵在小虫的唇间，令他试图拼读出的词句变得模糊而无力。他试探地向下，去抚摸被弯折后曝露在冰凉夜色里的大腿内侧皮肤，他的手指冰凉濡湿，是热水冷却后令人不适的触感，那部分皮肉却是柔软而温暖的，仿佛隐含暗示地欢迎他去触碰腿间尚还疲软的部分和干涩的穴口。  
蒙提未耽溺于肉体的右手早已将一刃冰凉的刀片按在了小虫的颈侧，他低着头去吻躲闪的嘴唇，那是带着裂痕和创口的单薄，被轻轻撕咬着涌出了咸涩的锈味。在他带着技巧的揉抚下，握在左手的那部分柱体已经迟疑地带出了硬度，而为他所吮吻的唇也随着扬起的脖颈带来一丝迎合。  
刀片铛地一声落在木质的地面上，威胁的意味早已被浓郁的情色消弭了。蒙提带着他前端沁出的湿意去抚摸合拢的入口，他侧了侧脸，示意小虫从沙发坐垫下摸出一枚安全套。  
小虫咬开了包装，他瘦而细白的手指上套着一枚廉价金属制成的戒圈，柔软地顺着橡胶质地应有的方向从蒙提的性器捋过，捻在分明的经脉上。他的皮肤已经因为情热而微微发烫，因此那金属的凉愈发令蒙提舒服地低吟出声。他微笑着倾身去吻他，挺腰进入的动作却是坚定得不容抗拒的。小虫为突如其来的饱胀低呼一声，被亲吻的唇里不久便被顶撞出惬意的低吟，为覆压在身上的男人的唇舌咽下。  
并不是他想象中近似于强暴的性，小虫在凌晨醒来时依旧暗自诧异，那甚至于颇为缠绵，他的呼痛呻吟被吻碾成粉，他的抗拒被顶撞忘到了骨子里，他甚至还射在了那只温柔而轮廓的秀气的手里。  
除了他现在被反绑了双手，像系一只狗一样被拴在矮几边。  
穿着睡衣的男人懒洋洋地走到他身旁，深靛色的睡袍下露出单瘦的足踝。他踢了踢装睡的小虫，轻声道：“醒醒，你该走了。”  
他蹲下身把绳索解开，回头便对上小虫微湿的眼睛，它们是明灭的蓝色，因为困倦而拢在细密的深色睫毛里。他像一件玻璃器皿，明明知道肤浅空洞，却相当漂亮。蒙提迟疑了一下，终于说：“起来，我给你找身衣服，再准备些吃的。”  
娜卓套着件T恤走到吧台边，上午还有课，她却贪睡得有些头昏脑胀。她半眯着眼睛，发觉咖啡机里已经冲出了今天黑咖啡的分量。“蒙提？”她试探着回头喊了一声男友的名字，却看见陌生男人穿着本属于蒙提的浅色毛衣，正屈着腿坐在吧台边的高脚椅子上，饶有兴趣地打量她绷在布料里的前胸。  
“早啊，甜心。”他抿了口咖啡，油滑地说，“来点咖啡？”  
娜卓未回答。她并非对蒙提的事业一无所知，但面前的男人很显然不应该属于其中的任何一部分，他的神情浪荡得令人厌烦，缺乏镇定自若的坦然。  
“宝贝，”蒙提从浴室里出来，他亲了亲女友的侧脸，自然地解释了一句，“这是老卡托我照看的朋友。他叫……”  
“莫菲。”小虫接着他说，晃了晃手中的咖啡杯，快活地笑了一声。  
蒙提挑了挑眉，却也默契地一语未发。  
真名叫做莫菲的男人不知好歹地坐在椅子上，稳固地不愿意挪动。他细瘦的腿有一下没一下地踢着脚下的地毯，发出些灰扑扑的声音。杜尔并不警惕他，正亲近地在他脚旁靠着。蒙提耐心地把自己那份早餐分进盘子里，安静得令娜卓有些郁卒，仿佛感到沉闷的只有她一个人。  
“我去上课了。”她终于冷淡地说。  
蒙提点了下头，送她到玄关。余光里，娜卓瞥见莫菲正有些费力地走到沙发旁，从凌乱的靠垫后抽出了自己的腰带，随着卷起来的毛衣边被系到露出的腰上。洁净的晨光里，他腰腹部苍白的颜色和柔软的毛衣质地混在一起，使她感到一丝隐秘的不安。  
“别再来了，”蒙提回到沙发旁，几乎是自然地伸手把年轻的男人揽到近前，语气却蔚为冰凉，“你应该不想死在我手上。”  
“我也没有别的地方可去。”莫菲抬眼注视着近在咫尺的男人，散漫地回答，“你让我赌吧，我悠着点，不坏你的事。”  
蒙提若有所思地放开他，把自己的咖啡端在手里，良久才说：“老卡说你坐过牢。”  
“大约。”莫菲挑衅地翘了一下嘴角，去拎自己搭在椅背上的皮衣。蒙提拍了下他的屁股：“他们在里面操你了吗？”  
莫菲瑟缩了一下，口吻仍是不放在心上的：“没有。”  
“为什么？”  
“我留了胡子，大概这么长。”莫菲比划了一下，轻声笑了，“伙计，不要放在心上。我们两清了吗？”他的架势仿佛蒙提回答一个不，便可接着褪下衣服陪他再睡一觉。  
蒙提失笑地摇了摇头，回答却是温和的：“你去这个地方，”他把地址写在便签上递过去，“出千也好，欠债也好，我都不再管你。”  
他们再见面时，莫菲正靠在宽大的沙发上看脱衣舞，舞娘拉低的内裤裤腰里塞着一卷纸币。蒙提送走了老大后端着鸡尾酒坐到他的身旁。“过得怎样？”他啜了口微酸的玛格丽特，状若自然地问。  
莫菲却未回答。他凝神看着前方，蒙提顺着他的视线望过去，才发觉他并不是看着舞娘，而是不远处的电视屏幕。这个距离，画面有些模糊了，但依稀辨别地出是一场世界级的德州扑克比赛。他兴味索然地拨弄了一下杯沿，想让人把频道调换到篮球或是其他什么。  
“这个人以前是我的好朋友。”莫菲突然开口，褪尽了油滑的声音也是清澈而柔软的，几乎有些像一句细小的叹息。屏幕上是个年轻的金发男人，神情稳固而从容，正与前一任世界冠军做无声的博弈。蒙提不无惊讶地侧过脸看了看他，莫菲喝了口伏特加，并未回头，只是平淡地往下说：“我一个人挑下了罪名，连带着我自己那份替他坐了两年牢。出来后他来接我，我得意忘形，把一切都搞砸了。”  
“我是那种上了瘾的人。我坐牢，是赌自己能逃过一劫，出来后把还债的人情移交到迈克身上。他不是那种会放弃朋友的人，直到他不再把我当作朋友。”他有些悲哀地笑了笑，沉静的神色和他习惯于各种轻浮表情的面孔有一丝微妙的不谐，“即便连他都头也不回地走了，我还是喜欢赌。我不是赌能不能赢，是赌我的把戏会不会被发现。那不是迈克认同的游戏，但我觉得这本质上并无区别。我们都是利用人心，想找到牌桌上的软蛋和富翁们的破绽，这一点，他并不比我高贵多少。”  
“我们都是靠奖学金念贵族学校的穷鬼，他选择往左边走，我选择往右边走，看起来是不一样的，但其实都是一条路的两种走法：我们注定不可能和公子哥们一样心安理得的选择工作、选择事业，虽然迈克那小子曾以为自己能成为一个律师。但我们是被过去牵着的狗，狗绳可能很长很长，我们能走得很远很远，但总有什么东西勒紧了你的脖子。”他疲乏地看着迈克，而蒙提看着他。他本想说些什么，关于自己和莫菲类似的往事，但酒液滞重地灌满了他的喉咙，仿佛一开口便会涌出来。  
莫菲终于挪开了注视着迈克视线，他漂亮的眼睛闪着莹润的光泽，一瞬不瞬地盯着蒙提。他拍了拍对方的脸，滑稽地笑起来：“还有你，我的毒枭。你以为我不知道你吗？你和我一样，都喜欢下贱的把戏，你不会讨厌的。你不遗憾赚来那些瘾君子的钱，哪怕一不小心你就会被关进大牢里。”  
他站起来，摇摇晃晃地走远了。

****

“操你的，这不可能。”靠在椅背上的莫菲猛得靠近他，隔着一张狭小餐桌，蒙提伸手试图阻止张牙舞爪的男人，他抬起一根手指，轻轻往下压了压，示意莫菲安静些。  
微黄的光线里，他的手指对莫菲而言带着某种情色的联想，他别扭地调整了下坐姿，发窘地低下了眼。蒙提懒洋洋地把菜单合上，温和地看着他：“去上学有什么不好的呢？”  
“妈的，我不想。”莫菲咬着牙嘶声说，“你已经养着那个婊子了，再养一个我？你是想睡腻了她再来找我的乐子吗？”  
“不要把自己和娜卓相比。”蒙提不耐地看了他一眼，却并未被他的用词激怒，一瞬的不悦被他习以为常的隐忍捺住，他抿了口气泡水，把面前的甜点用勺子分成两半，才把语气控制得无愠无喜：“不尝试一下，你怎么知道你无法过正常的生活？”  
“你自己为什么不去呢？”莫菲的眼睛里闪动着一些诡谲的笑意，仿佛觉得这是个有趣的笑话，“停止你的生意，去找个工作，你怎么不干呢？伙计，你离正常只有一英尺那么远，你有钱、有公寓，有正儿八经的女友，只要抬抬脚就能走过去。而我呢？我一无所有，最好的朋友弃我而去，你能干我，整个世界都他妈的能干我，你却要让我走那么远，我太累了。”  
“我会给你钱，替你安排。你为什么要躲？”蒙提回避了他的问题，坚持道。“我不是慈善家，这样的机会对你来说这辈子也只有一次。”  
“不用了，”莫菲站起身，却把桌面上装着支票的信封放进了口袋，“我先走了。”他眨一下眼，露出一个狡黠的笑，“还有个局呢。”  
蒙提承认他并未说错了什么，这让他挫败。  
“不要抗拒，你享受它。”他终于再次与莫菲接吻，舞曲节拍强劲地冲荡着他的鼓膜，斑斓的色彩变幻诡谲地在他们的面孔上流动，小虫凑在他耳边轻声说，“你喜欢失控和混乱，他们才是你的生活。不要逃……和我一起，不是很好吗？”  
他的身体柔软而有力，在蒙提的手臂里放松地任他采撷。酒味和闷着的汗发酵成一种粗俗的味道，莫菲嫌热似的去解衬衣扣子，那块浅色的皮肤被汗和艳色的雷射光线染得炫目，引诱着蒙提去亲吻和舔舐。胯下鼓起的硬物顶着他的下腹，蒙提隔着牛仔裤揉了一把，才轻声在对方耳边问：“你赢了？”  
“我输光了。”莫菲挺身将他压在沙发上，身上有烟草染出来的臭味，蒙提叹了口气，伸手去解他的裤子，唇若有似无地衔吻着他的耳垂：“我再给你一次机会……”  
“去你妈的，我不要。”他直接面朝着蒙提坐下去，薄如刃的嘴唇里流出一声空白的叹息。“我不要，蒙提，这是我们的命运，我们需要这个。”他的裤子褪下去一半，瘦窄的臀部被按在蒙提的手掌下，被挤压着被他往深处顶。蒙提问他，这个是什么？是自己被含在他屁股里的老二吗？还是在混乱的舞厅里骑在自己身上摇？抑或是陷于没有边际的无序里，变成习惯，变成只能如此。  
“只能如此。”他喘息着说，像坍圮的建筑，骨骼上裹着漂亮的人皮，湿漉漉地掉进蒙提的怀抱里，  
“我们生来是往下走的。”

他们的关系用性维持了相当长的一段时间。蒙提其实不怎么考虑娜卓会不会发现这个问题，在他的概念里，小虫和娜卓是两条不相交的线，像一块磁铁的两极，难以弯折和接近。  
直到他即将入狱。  
酒吧的仓库里有股霉味，小虫像动物一样趴在积满了灰尘的木箱子上，肉体撞击的声音带出一点隐秘的水声，他的手无力地握着蒙提的手腕送到嘴边，把一个接一个湿漉漉的吻盖在那只苍白的手上。“他们会轮奸你，蒙提，用钢管敲下你的牙齿，让你的口腔变成柔软滚烫的洞口，你就能一次伺候两个人。”他的声音一断一断，说不清是嘲笑还是怜悯，蒙提的风衣垫在他的身下，蹭上一片肮脏的灰迹。  
“像他们对你一样吗？”蒙提捏着他的下巴让他看着自己，另一只手却忍不住松开了他的腰胯，去擦脸颊上分明的水渍，“他们这样对你吗？”  
“我……留了胡子，”小虫吐出一口气，断续地说。他的后穴恶意地夹了夹，脸上露出一个难看的笑，“这……这么长。”手指比划在自己的下巴上。  
蒙提看着他，突然觉得自己想哭出声来。

****

去监狱的路上，蒙提做了一个梦，梦境的末尾，他见到小虫走进他逃避牢狱后寄居的酒吧，他调制好的酒里沉浮着剔透的冰块，在灯光下折射出玲珑的光线，被递到衔着烟头的来客面前。  
“我本来以为我见不到你了。”他对小虫说，露出一个微笑。


End file.
